Tertanda, Nomor 4
by Ichiro Vava
Summary: Hinata mendapatkan sebuah surat. Tapi sayangnya, surat tersebut berasal dari orang gila dan juga mesum. - based from real story


TERTANDA, NOMOR 4

.

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, ada humornya (tapi garing), dll

.

.

 _Based from Real Story_

 _._

.

Hope you like it...

Happy Reading!

.

.

 _Bagiku, semuanya terasa sama. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Baik itu diriku, ataupun dengan kehidupanku. Semuanya tetap sama. Seperti halnya dengan meja nomor 4 ini. Meskipun aku tahu jika meja ini bisa rapuh kapan saja dimakan oleh usia. Tapi perasaanku padamu tak akan pernah rapuh layaknya meja ini. Baik itu sekarang, esok, ataupun nanti._

 _Hyuuga Hinata 12-E..._ _:*_

 _Hei kamu, apa kabar kau yang ada di sana? Kau tahu, aku memang belum tahu siapa engkau sebenarnya. Baik itu wajahmu, ataupun sifatmu. Di sini yang aku tahu, namamu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. dan kau adalah perempuan. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku bisa tahu bahwa kau pasti perempuan yang sangat cantik. Sesuai dengan namamu. Kau terang layaknya mentari pagi yang menghangatkan tubuhku. Dan matamu, kau pasti memiliki mata yang indah layaknya dewi bukan?_

 _Aku ini bukanlah manusia hebat. Aku hanyalah seorang laki-laki biasa yang punya banyak kekurangan dan tak berdaya. Kekasih pun aku tak punya. Pernah sekali aku memiliki kekasih, tapi ia malah pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja dan bilang bahwa aku ini orang yang mesum. Walau aku akui apa yang dikatannya itu memang benar._

 _Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku selalu merindukanmu setiap saat, Hinata. Aku ingin mendekapmu dan menciummu setiap saat. Karena hanya kau yang bisa membuat diriku yang gila ini menjadi semakin gila._

 _Matahariku, Hinata.. kalau kau mengizinkan, bolehkan aku meminta nomor ponselmu, atau akun fb? Pin bbm? Id Line? Karena aku ingin dekat dan tahu banyak hal tentangmu, Hinata sayang :* :*_

 **U.N 12-B, si pangeran kucing yang imut dan cool..**

.

"I-ini?! Ini maksudnya apa sih!? Orang ini salah minum obat kali ya?"

 _HINATA! KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBALAS PESANKU?! KAU TAHU, AKU HAMPIR MATI KARENA MENUNGGU BALASAN DARIMU!_

 _Ok, aku tahu mungkin bagimu ini terlalu cepat. Membayangkan bagaimana kau membalas suratku ini, membuatku hampir gila setengah mati. Setiap waktu, detik, menit, jam, hari, dan minggu, aku selalu menunggu kau membalasnya. Tapi kenyataannya? Apa kau tak mengerti perasaanku, Hinata? Aku sama sekali tak memaksamu kok. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa memulainya dari tahap paling awal dulu. Jadi teman, sahabat, teman rasa pacar, pacar beneran, suami istri, punya anak, jadi kakek nenek, dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya seperti kisah cinderella. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?_

 **U.N 12-B, si pangeran kucing yang imut dan cool..**

.

"Haha, sudah kuduga, anak ini otaknya hilang sebelah.."

Ini adalah hari pertama pelajaran bahasa Inggris setelah libur panjang musim panas. Hinata kaget. Tentu saja! Lagipula siapa juga yang tidak kaget, ketika membuka buku _cheklist_ yang hampir tidak kau tinggalkan selama dua minggu lebih, dan begitu Hinata ingin mengisinya, ia malah mendapati kalimat-kalimat aneh dan _edan_ tertulis 'sangat rapi' di sana. Parahnya lagi, kalimat ditujukan langsung padanya.

Di balik meja berdinding kaca yang menutupinya, Hinata terkekeh sendiri dengan kening berkerut. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa, kesal, marah, atau jijik, pada orang yang menulis surat itu? Jika saja buku itu bukan milik sekolah, Hinata pasti akan langsung membakarnya di tempat.

Orang 'gila' ini bilang mau minta nomor atau pin BBM-nya. Dan... mau memeluknya serta menciuminya setiap saat? Demi rambut panjang kakak laki-lakinya yang seperti iklan shampo, ia serasa ingin muntah di tempat saat membaca tulisan itu.

Satu lagi, cowok yang ngakunya pangeran imut dan cool ini juga menulis kalau ia baru diputus pacarnya karena ia mesum. Haha... apapun itu, Hinata sudah pasti akan setuju dan mendukung si cewek itu. Tak perlu menebak-nebak ataupun penasaran dengan `sosok imut' ini, Hinata sudah tahu kalau orang ini punya sifat mesum dan penggoda tingkat akut. Dan Hinata benci dengan hal semacam itu.

.

"Hah.. bosan!"

Teman sebelah mejanya, Sakura, mengerang. Sudah hampir lima belas menit berlalu. Tapi Kurenai-sensei, selaku guru yang mengajar pelajaran bahasa Inggris hari ini belum juga datang. Sudah ia duga, pasti guru bermata rubi itu tertular penyakit telatan Kakashi-sensei karena terlalu sering mengobrol dengannya.

Sakura yang heran dengan Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja, melirik. Ia pandangi raut wajah bingung Hinata dengan pandangan yang sama bingung.

"Hei, Hinata.. kau sepertinya serius sekali? Memangnya apa yang kau baca?" Sakura mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dengan tujuan bisa ikut melihat apa yang teman indigonya baca.

Tapi seperti biasa, karena Hinata itu pemalu akut, jadilah secepat kilat ia menutup buku _cheklist_ tersebut, hingga menimbukan suara menggema di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh komputer itu.

"B-bukan apa-apa kok, Sakura-san. Aku hanya membaca tanggapan dari anak-anak kelas lain mengenai meja ini. Dan ternyata semuanya hampir sama dengan tanggapanku. Hehe.." Hinata lagi-lagi terkekeh. Matany berputar ke berbagai arah, menghindari tatapan memgintimidasi milik Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit. Matanya menyipit kurang percaya.

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk seyakin-yakinnya.

"Kalau begitu, berikan bukumu! Aku ingin membacanya.." kata Sakura tegas dengan menengadahkan sebelah tangannya.

Hinata menggeleng keras, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah merah padam, "Jangan, Sakura-san!"

 _'Sudah kuduga ada yang kurang beres. Atau memang tidak beres?'_

"Ahh.. seperti biasa, kau memang keras kepala, Hinata."

Terpaksa, dengan kekuatan setengah laki-lakinya, Sakura merebut buku bewarna coklat itu dari dekapan Hinata. Membuat gadis berponi itu menunduk dalam, dan semakin dalam saat Sakura langsung membuka buku itu di bagian paling akhir. Di mana Hinata baru saja menuliskan namanya di sana.

"Eh? Maksudnya apa ini?!"

Tak jauh beda dengan Hinata, begitu tahu apa isi buku tersebut, ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah. Mata hijaunya sedikit melebar dan alisnya terangkat heran.

"Coba lihat.." Tangan Sakura menelusuri kata demi kata dalam buku itu. Telunjuknya berhenti tepat di atas surat 'tidak jelas' itu.

"Disini tertulis inisial U.N. sementara orang terakhir yang menulis daftar cheklist di buku ini setelah surat ini ditulis adalah Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 12-B.." kata Sakura.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Iya, aku juga tahu. Tapi, siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura berpikir, dua detik kemudian bahunya terangkat dan kepalanya menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, seingatku aku pernah dengar nama itu."

Hinata mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Ah.. sudahlah, Sakura-san.. Lebih baik jangan membahas surat aneh ini lagi. Rasanya aku mau muntah hanya karena membacanya."

"Kau tak mau membalasnya? Sepertinya orang ini mengagumimu.. hihi, " Sakura membolak-balik buku tersebut. Mengulang membaca surat itu kembali. beberapa kali kikikan tawa meluncur dari bibirnya.

Hinata mendesah malas, "Buat apa? Toh, si U.N. itu mungkin cuma main-main. Kau tahu kan tabiat anak laki-laki zaman sekarang?"

"Iya sih. Tapi.. Sasuke-kun orangnya tak seperti itu, kok.." timpal Sakura.

"Sasuke-san itu pengecualian untukmu sendiri, Sakura-san.." Hinata menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Sebentar Hinata," Sakura menutup buku _cheklist_ milik Hinata, lalu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, "Ino-pig! Temari-chan! Kemarilah!"

Ino dan Temari yang semeja di belakang Sakura, mendongak dari balik kaca meja yang menghalangi. Kedua gadis berambut pirang itu bertatapan satu sama lain. Ada apa si Pink memanggil mereka berdua?

"Sakura-san, kenapa kau memanggil Ino-san dan Temari-san?" Hinata berbisik pada Sakura. Ekspresinya bercampur antara takut, malu, dan kesal.

"Hssttt.. nanti kau akan tahu. Perhatikan saja..."

.

.

.

 _Manusia hidup di dunia ini pasti memiliki rencana dan tujuan masing-masing. Tapi di balik itu semua, Tuhan-lah yang menjadi penentu segalanya. Bahkan perasaan manusia pun kadang digerakkan oleh Sang Pencipta sendiri._

 _Begitu juga denganku. Aku, gadis indigo penghuni meja nomor 4 ini, ingin menjawab semuanya. Jadi bacalah dengan seksama.._

 _Jujur, selama hampir tiga tahun bersekolah di sini, aku belum pernah mendapatkan 'hal' seperti ini. Dan aku sangat tersanjung dengan ini. Ku akui, aku memang belum punya pacar sampai sekarang. Bukan karena aku benci laki-laki, tapi aku hanya ingin fokus dulu ke tujuan utamaku bersekolah di sini._

 _Jadi, untukmu, sang Tuan U.N. tersayang, si pangeran seimut marmut, dan se-cool es batu, dari dasar palung hatiku, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku hargai keberanianmu, tapi, maaf aku tak bisa menjadi kekasihmu._

 _Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sakit hati atau kecewa, tapi aku juga punya perasaan sendiri. Dan jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah punya orang lain yang aku sukai sekarang. Yah.. meskipun orang itu belum mengetahui seperti apa perasaanku._

 _Untuk masalah nomor atau pin BBM, emm.. sebenarnya aku mau memberikannya, tapi sayangnya aku juga tak terlalu hafal dengan nomorku maupun pin-ku sendiri. Jadi, maaf ya.._

 _Sekian, hanya inilah perasaanku yang dapat kusampaikan padamu seorang. Selebihnya aku minta maaf. Tolong lupakan aku, dan carilah gadis lain yang lebih baik dan ikhlas menerimamu. Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf._

 _ **Sign, Hyuga Hinata...**_

 _ **P.S: JANGAN PERNAH MACAM-MACAM DENGANKU! ATAU KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA!**_

 _ **.**_

 **Satu Minggu Kemudian...**

Hinata berjalan menghampiri lemari buku tempat penyimpanan buku _cheklist_. Mengingat kejadian minggu lalu, membuatnya ingin segera duduk manis di kursinya. Tapi karena hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya, ia harus menahan keinginannya sendiri untuk segera membolak-balik buku _cheklist_ -nya.

"Hah.. akhirnya selesai juga!" desahnya lega. Ia pun mulai membuka bukunya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Hei, Hinata! bagaimana?" di sampingnya, Sakura yang baru saja duduk bertanya penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku juga baru mau membukannya, Sakura-san.." jawab Hinata tanpa memandang balik Sakura.

"Begitu ya.. geser sedikit dong, aku juga mau melihatnya.."

Hinata menggeser sedikit buku itu dari pangkuannya. Hingga setengah bagian dari buku itu sekarang juga ada di pangkuan Sakura. Saat keduanya membuka halaman paling terakhir, kedua mata mereka sama-sama membelalak.

"K-kosong?!" tatap Sakura tak percaya.

"I-iya.. kosong," timpal Hinata juga tak percaya.

"Hinata! bagaimana? Bagaimana!?" di samping Hinata dan Sakura, Ino dan Temari datang secara tiba-tiba. Kepala mereka saling mendongak, berebut ingin membaca kelanjutan 'surat' minggu kemarin.

"Dia tidak membalasnya.." jawan Hinata cuek. Kemudian ia menutup bukunya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kemarin, biar Temari-chan saja yang menulisnya, lagipula tulisannya hampir sama dengan tulisan tangan Hinata. Tapi kau tetap saja ngotot mau menulisnya. Tulisanmu itu jelek dan sangat berbeda dari Hinata, Ino-pig!" cerca Sakura.

"Hei.. kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku? Semua ini kan idemu!" Ino menyahut tak terima. Mata mereka saling menatap tajam, dengan aura membunuh yang siap mereka lancarkan kapan saja.

"Sudahlah, Hinata saja tak mempermasalahkannya. Kenapa jadi kalian yang harus seperti ini. Benar kan, Hinata?" lerai Temari. Diliriknya Hinata yang mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya.

"Benar. Di awal juga aku sebenarnya tak mau menyetujui ide kalian. Tapi karena kalian memaksa, yah.. akhirnya pun aku juga harus ikutan." Ujar Hinata.

"Tapi sepertinya, setelah membaca balasan dari kita, si U.N ini tidak mau menganggumu lagi, Hinata.."

"Kuharap juga begitu, teman-teman.."

.

.

.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Hinata?"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku baik-baik saja, kok Sakura-san. Mungkin efek karena aku tadi tidak sempat sarapan di rumah." Hinata tersenyum kecil. Berkata seolah ia memang baik-baik saja pada Sakura yang menatapnya khawatir. Di depan mereka, Guy-sensei tengah, selaku pembina upacara hari ini, tengah berkoar-koar tentang segala hal yang berbau 'masa muda'.

Namun, tak lama setelah terlibat percakapan singkat dengan Sakura, mata Hinata rasanya kabur dan berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya pusing, dan perutnya terasa mulas. Ia merasa tak bisa menopang berat badannya lagi. Setelahnya, ia tak tahu apa-apa lagi selain kegelapan.

.

.

.

"D-di mana aku?" Hinata menatap bingung ke arah langit-langit putih yang pertama kali dilihat oleh mata ungunya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening. Namun sekuat tenaga ia mencoba bangkit dan duduk di ranjang kecil yang ia tempati sekarang. Matanya berkeliling, siapa tahu ada orang lain di sini. Namun nihil, tak ada siapapun di dalam UKS ini, kecuali sosok bayangan menjulang tinggi di balik tirai pembatas antara ranjang satu dengan ranjang lainnya.

Tangannya gemetar. Ia mulai takut. Ternyata apa yang selama ini diceritakan oleh temannya, Shion, tentang hantu di sekolah ini benar adanya. Dan sekarang ia tengah menyaksikannya sendiri.

"Aa.. kau sudah sadar?"

"KYAA..! PERGI! PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU, TUAN ATAU NYONYA HANTU! AKU TAK BERMAKSUD MENGGANGGUMU!" Hinata berteriak cukup keras. Dilemparnya segala hal yang bisa ia lempar pada sosok 'hantu' tersebut. Mulai dari bantal, botol air mineral, hingga vas bunga, semua ia lempar.

"H-hei hei.. tenanglah! Aku ini bukan hantu!"

"Eh?" Hinata berhenti meronta, dibukanya matanya perlahan untuk melihat sosok tersebut. Matanya membulat kaget.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan hantu kan?" sosok tersebut menyengir. Namun saat ia menatap keadaan di UKS, ia langsung menghela nafas lelah.

"Ya ampun.. lihat akibat kelakuanmu ini. Aku tak menyangka sebegitu takutnya kau terhadap hantu. Padahal hantu itu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ada.." ujarnya sambil memunguti barang-barang yang yang Hinata lempar. Untung saja dari sekian barang tersebut, tidak ada yang terbuat dari kaca maupun keramik.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.. ku mohon maafkan aku," Hinata menunduk dalam.

"Sudahlah.. kutebak, kau pasti belum sarapan tadi, makanya tubuhmu jadi lemas. Ini, makanlah!" sosok itu menyodorkan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu coklat pada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih.." Hinata pun mulai memakan roti itu dengan lahap. Tanpa tahu, sosok yang tengah duduk di depannya itu kini sedang menyeringai kecil.

"Lebih cantik dan manis dari yang kuduga.." gumam Naruto, sosok tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

"Maaf? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata.."

"Kau? Dari mana kau mengetahui, namaku?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya, sayang. Matahariku, Hinata.." sosok itu semakin mendekat dengan mata birunya yang memikat. Di atas kasur, Hinata meringkuk mundur ke belakang. Tapi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pemuda ini, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"K-kau?! Kau si mesum itu?!" tudingnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jujur saja, kau si gila yang menulis surat itu kan? di buku _cheklist_ Lab bahasa Inggris?"

"Hah.. ketahuan ya? baiklah, ku akui memang aku yang menulisnya, Hinata sayang. Kau tahu, kau begitu jahat sampai-sampai menolak perasaanku.." katanya sepelan mungkin, mencoba menggoda Hinata.

Hinata sebenarnya sudah sangat malu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pemuda yang tak dikenalnya ini. Tapi demi menjunjung harga dirinya, ia mencoba untuk tetap bersikap sedatar dan secuek mungkin.

"Tentu saja, lagipula siapa juga yang mau dengan laki-laki mesum sepertimu! Dan.. bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini saat aku sedang pingsan? Jangan bilang kau sudah berbuat macam-macam pada diriku?! Oh Tuhan...!" erang Hinata tak terima.

"Aku yang membawamu saat kau tak sadarkan diri tadi, Hinata sayang.. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." Bisiknya di telinga Hinata, membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Terserah! Aku mau keluar dari sini!" Hinata mulai beranjak dari ranjang tempat istirahatnya tadi. tapi sebelum mencapai pintu keluar, tangannya lebih dahulu telah dicekal oleh pemuda pirang yang ia anggap sudah gila ini.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya pergi begitu saja, sayang. Setidaknya kau harus memberiku imbalan karena sudah menolongmu."

"Aku tidak peduli! Lepaskan aku, Pirang Baka!"

Grep..

"Cukup satu ciuman, dan kau ku biarkan bebas.." dipeluknya pinggang Hinata dengan erat di pangkuannya. Sementara itu, wajah Hinata mulai berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Sekali lagi ia meronta dalam dalam kungkungan lengan besar pemuda itu.

"Tidak akan pernah! Kau pikir aku ini gadis murahan, hah?! Tuan U.. U..?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto. panggil aku begitu, sayang."

Hinata mengernyit, kepalanya menoleh ke arah lain. Bukan membuat Naruto kesal, justru ia malah semakin gemas dengan tingkah gadis di pangkuannya ini.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menciummu. Demi apapun, bibirmu sepertinya terlalu manis hanya untuk sekedar di kecup, sayang.."

"Kau membuatku ingin muntah!"

"Dan kau membuatku gila setiap saat.." wajah Naruto semakin mendekat.

"Tunggu apa yang, hmmpp...!"

Terlambat.. sebelum Hinata sempat menyadari, telapak tangan besar Naruto telah merangkum seluruh wajahnya yang memerah pekat. Hingga akhirnya dirasakannya sebuah benda kenyal menubruk bibir mungilnya. Sudah ia duga.. itu pasti bibir Naruto. Lelaki mesum dan gila, yang menulis surat untuknya. Dan isinya juga sama gilanya dengan si penulisnya.

"KURANGAJAR!"

Duagghh..

"ITTAI!"

Sesaat setelah Naruto melepaskan 'ciuman mautnya' pada Hinata, gadis itu langsung menatap marah pada pemuda pirang yang sepertinya tak merasa bersalah atas aksi laknatnya tadi.

Merasa sepertinya Naruto mulai sedikit lengah, Hinata mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menendang cukup keras bagian 'tengah' tubuh Naruto dengan lututnya. Alhasil pemuda 18 tahun itu langsung berteriak kesakitan. Segera saja Hinata melompat dari pangkuan Naruto, dan menatap lelaki yang tengah menahan sakit itu dengan tatapan tajam dan mengejek.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau berani macam-macam denganku, Tuan Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan hanya 'itu' mu saja yang akan merasakan sakit. Bahkan aku bisa mematahkan seluruh tulangmu saat ini juga jika aku mau," giliran Hinata yang menyeringai. Ia berbalik tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang berteriak kesakitan sambil meneriakkan namanya.

Naruto memang belum terlalu mengenal Hinata. Ia kira Hinata adalah gadis polos dan juga lembut. Tapi kenyataannya..

Yang tak Naruto ketahui, bahwa sejak kecil Hinata sudah belajar banyak teknik bela diri Judo oleh ayah dan juga kakaknya. Dan Naruto bersumpah dalam hatinya, ia tak akan menilai seseorang lagi hanya dari sampul luarnya saja. seperti halnya ia yang menilai Hinata.

Poor Naruto...

.

 **END**

.

Halo.. saya kembali lagi.. #nggaktanya

Btw, ada yang tahu itu kisah siapa? #plakk. Ok deh, saya kasih tahu.. sebenarnya saya nggak yakin mau nulis fic ini. Soalnya fic ini saya tulis berdasarkan kisah nyata saya sendiri (bisa ngebayangin nggak gimana ekspresi saya saat itu?).

Soal isi suratnya, masih mending isi surat yang Naruto tulis. Surat aslinya? Duh, jangan nanya, isinya jauh lebih parah dan lebih gila dari surat di fic ini. dan gara-gara itu, saya jadi bahan bully teman-teman satu kelas.. #pundung

Kalau di fic ini, Hinata udah ketemu sama Naruto, si penulis surat. Sedangkan saya.. boro-boro. Saya juga nggak begitu peduli sih. Paling itu anak cuma iseng dan kurang kerjaan. Sama juga kayak Ino yang ngebales surat itu atas nama Hinata, yang nulis balasan bukan saya sendiri, melainkan teman saya, tapi atas nama saya. Nak nak.. baru aja masuk sekolah di tahu baru, eh malah dapat yang begituan. Uups..

Sekian dulu deh.. entar malah kepanjangan kalau saya jelasin lebih detail lagi. Hehe..

Terima kasih..

See you next time..

Mind to review?


End file.
